


6 weeks later

by panther



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-29 00:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5110361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly is in her herb garden trying to forget everything else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	6 weeks later

There has been no word for six weeks. Harry, Ron and Hermione disappeared six weeks ago to the day and Molly is relying on rumours to know if they are alive never mind if they are safe. It does not matter that she only birthed one of them and it certainly doesn't matter that two may have feelings for each other. She feels a mother's love for them all. She has darned all of their socks, knitted them all jumpers, and held all three while they tried. Sure, the other two may not have known but that does not matter to Molly. In her heart she knows she would shield the closest child to her, whether that was Hermione or George. It is just the way that it is. 

She nips too far down on the basil. She lets out a rare curse. It causes her to be too harsh with the mint leaves and ignore the parsley completely. She stops up to the back door in her boots and kicks them off so hard that they hit the wall. Mud splatters against the wall and that only makes her scowl harder. She seethes her way into the kitchen and throws her pot on the hob far harsher than she needs to. 

Where are they?

Everyone tells Molly that they are adults but in her eyes they will always be children. Given they are in danger that means to her that she has failed and so has every other adult around her. 

The herbs burn along with the rest of the dinner as she sobs on the couch.


End file.
